


Blue Was His Favorite Color

by Clouds (iasophl)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iasophl/pseuds/Clouds
Summary: Donghyuck hates the color blue.Alternatively; He gets cheated on. That's it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Blue Was His Favorite Color

Mark cheated on him. On top of their shared bed, he was shoving his tongue into the mouth of a girl with blue hair. 

Donghyuck watched his boyfriend stick his tongue in the girl’s mouth, he watched even with tears in his eyes, and continued to watch until he slammed the door. The picture frames showing their love, rattled when he slammed the door, giving a wicked reminder of what they once had. 

He was 2 houses away when he heard Mark calling his name. Donghyuck thought about looking back, giving his boyfriend a chance to explain. Explain that it wasn’t him kissing that girl, explain that he loved him. If Mark even loved him. He kept walking until he reached the bus stop, and he took a glance behind him, only to see nobody there. 

Throughout the long bus ride, he ignored the stares from strangers because of his swollen, tear streaked face. Focusing on the fogged up view from the bus window, Donghyuck found himself in pity. He told himself that Mark doesn’t deserve tears. Mark doesn’t deserve any part of him. 

With glazed eyes, Donghyuck walked 2 blocks from the bus stop to his best friends house. He wiped away his tears along the way, but there was no point, he was crying again the moment he reached his doorstep. 

His best friend opened the door and soon held Donghyuck in his arms. Donghyuck broke into a full on sob while mumbling incoherent words. Jaemin wrapped a thin blanket around his shoulders, hoping the cold wind was what caused his shivering. Minutes passed and Donghyuck was on the sofa staring into a cup of water. 

“Donghyuck?” The concern in his expression was evident in his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a thin line. “Do you need anything?”

The heartbroken boy shook his head, but his eyes went wide, and he mumbled an inaudible sentence. 

Jaemin looked at him, “What? I couldn’t hear you say it-“

“Kiss me.” 

Donghyuck studied the expression on his best friend's face, from surprise to confusion to concerned again. A blush formed on his cheeks, but he looked away. He knew Jaemin loved him. He didn’t love him back, he couldn’t. He couldn’t get it out of his head. Only an agonizing thought crowded his brain.

Mark said blue was his favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> You're lucky I didn't kill any of them.


End file.
